Crash Landing
by Okinawa Angel
Summary: Lena Oxton leads a life of helping planes take off and land at Heathrow Airport from the comfort of the control tower. Angela Zeigler is on her way to visit her home country when an unexpected circumstance brings these two together. Tracer without Overwatch! Slight AU. Set after Overwatch is disbanded.
1. Cheers Love

Hello everyone! This is a prompt I've been working on for 93MANIAC. Was trying to get this pushed out a little earlier but my dog did not take to his vet visit too well and has not been feeling the greatest so this got pushed back a couple days.

Anyways, it is an AU Mercy/Tracer story that explores on what if Tracer never joined Overwatch

Please enjoy and remember, I do not own Overwatch, Battlenet, or anything!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Cheers Love**

* * *

Lena Oxton was glancing at the security cameras with practiced disinterest before turning back to her phone to watch videos. Everyone had wanted to go see some famous doctor that was going through the airport, but Lena was not interested. Things outside of what would influence her life was just of no interest to her. Even when people were gushing about Overwatch, the brunette rolled her eyes. She had been given the chance to fly with them but her family had pleaded her not to. Her parents had begged her not to join as she had an aunt and uncle killed by an Omnic and they did not want to lose their only daughter. "They're being painted as wannabe vigilantes anyway," Lena had uttered in fake annoyance.

Part of her wished she had joined however. She loved flying and taking a grounded, safe job was depressing. She wanted to follow her dreams but sometimes, priorities had to change. If it kept her mum from having a heart attack whenever she wished to go to work, she was willing to not sit behind the pilot's seat despite being certified and perfectly able to. The money was not too bad either way. She heard being an Overwatch agent paid well but safe money was good money too, even if not quite as much. Even when her father died of a heart attack and her mother of a broken heart a year later, she could not muster the will to try to join Overwatch. They would roll in their graves at the thought.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, she sipped at the tea she had in the room and sighed as it helped. The caffeine made her hum happily as she checked the radar. She frowned slightly seeing a plane was approaching and upon accessing the satellite imagery, verified there was a plane heading towards the airport at a speed and angle that could not misinterpreted for another port. Lena then quickly peeked at the aeroplane schedule and frowned. _Wait... there isn't a plane scheduled to descend for another hour._ She radioed the plane and frowned as the connection was established. "This is Lena Oxton. I'm in the control tower of this airport. Is there an emergency causing you to land?"

"Nothing of the sort," a dark hiss sounded. The voice perturbed her for some reason and made her think of metal being scraped alongside metal. "Just bringing you some _mercy_."

"What is he..." Lena muttered as the connection got cut. She glanced towards the cameras and her eyes widened. _Was the plane really that fast? What is going on? She glanced up at it and then gasped. Shite! Got to get out of here._ She reached for the door and frowned as she tried to open it to no avail. Cursing, she reached for the biometrics panel and received a blank beep of rejection. "What is going on?" She peeked at the security cameras and saw how the other employees were still around the Overwatch agent, happily talking to her, blissfully unaware. Reaching for the radio, she cleared her throat. "Could one of you loves let me out? We kind of have a situation here!"

"Lena, is it really important? You sure you just don't want out of the room since at least one person needs to be in there at all times?" she was teased but the brunette was getting frustrated.

"We have an unauthorized plane on a crash course," Lena snapped and her backup security card failed authenticating on the security door. "And my credentials are not letting me out the door."

"Alright Lena. I'll try to get you open," one of the security guards chuckled as they hung up the radio connection.

The young woman though was antsy, her eyes focused on the monitors showing her how close the aeroplane was. It felt like an hour later even though it only was five minutes when she heard noise outside the door. "Hello?" she asked hopefully.

"Lena, what did you do? This door won't open!" the guard called back in response.

It felt like ice water was in her veins as she remembered the mysterious words over the radio. "You guys need to evacuate the airport!" Lena yelped in panic. "There is an aeroplane on a crash course!"

"Lena, you're just panicking. Just relax and..."

Cursing, the young woman reached for her cell phone and took pictures, immediately sending them to the guard. The response was immediate. "I need all non-essential personnel to evacuate the area. Immediately!"

Lena breathed a sigh of relief and slumped on a nearby chair. She did not bother trying to break out as the room was specially reinforced to protect the people within from external threats. She would not be able to crack the glass or break down the door with minor firepower. She poured herself some tea and glanced over the security footage. While she noted that the normal people who were merely waiting for flights and the workers of the cafes were leaving, of course the port's personnel were stuck. What caught her eye was a haunting pair of blue eyes belonging to a blonde woman. Her clear glance was poised and refined but there was a hint of kindness in the orbs. "She looks too good to be true," Lena muttered softly as she looked at the plane's location. "It's odd. She almost looks like an angel." Her eyes closed as she could hear the panic now. People were screaming to get out of the area and she was stuck here, oddly calm and resigned to her fate. "Why is she still here, I wonder?"

She watched the woman reach for one of her packages and pull out a metallic suit. Another package had a staff which the woman wielded with practiced precision. Glancing up at someone, she appeared to take flight as she went to assist people. Lena watched the mysterious woman fly people to safety.

"Curious. How can she remain so calm and collected during a crisis?" Lena muttered as she glanced. The plane was now visible and Lena sipped her tea. "Gods, how am I so calm?"

"Lena!" voices roared from outside the control room. "Lena!"

"It won't budge. You lot know that," she responded blankly. She drank more tea and wished she had something stronger. Like a whiskey. "It's been nice knowing you all."

"Lena! You act like you're going to die," a few of the employees trapped outside were crying and she smiled.

"You need to escape. Look for me afterwards. Then I can see you all and think, 'Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!'"

"Young lady, you're very brave," a clear voice called out. Lena frowned trying to place the accent but could not decide between German or Swiss. "Please know that afterwards... we'll find you."

Lena smiled. "Just... save the others." She could see it easily now without squinting. "You have time to escape now. Clocks ticking." _She must be that Overwatch doctor they were talking about later. Pretty sounding bird, that._

Lena heard the woman's voice attempt to reassure her. "Heroes never die," she vowed before leaving. The young woman could practically hear the footsteps reverberate before heading over to the radio. She contacted the plane and was greeted with an amused hiss.

"Yes?" the voice felt like it had the darkest, biggest smirk Lena had ever heard.

"Get stuffed. You won't be killing hardly anyone today, bloody terrorist. Trying to take out as many people as possible is rather cruel but we stopped you."

Raspy laughter sounded over the radio. "I wasn't looking for body count for once. But I will take out _Mercy_."

"You aren't making any sense! You know what? Get stuffed!" Lena shouted over the radio before looking up. She headed towards one of the closets and tried to brace herself. Despite the bravery she displayed to the mysterious man on the radio, she was frightened. "Mummy... Daddy... I don't want to die," she whispered softly. When the plane impacted the control tower, she did not get time to think as plane plowed through the room, straight into the closet, taking her with it. The intense pain made her black out and her instinct was the curl up, hoping nothing would damage anything vital.


	2. Do You Ever Get That Feeling?

I am happy to see everyone's interest in this story! Glad to keep on writing. There is another twist that was requested by the prompter that you will see start up in this chapter...

Thanks to followers, favoritors, and reviewers especially! I enjoy all the feedback.  
\+ nhatduy1611: Glad you enjoy!  
\+ MorphZz: Lena will be all too aware now however!  
\+ Crowley: Well, the story will be mostly the same on both FFN and AO3 for the posting. Anything explicit will be posted there but you are still free to comment here!  
\+ AHHHHH: I just took a little time since work is being a massive bitch but alas!

I do not own Overwatch, Battlenet, or anything!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Do You Ever Get That Feeling?**

* * *

Lena groaned as she felt her stomach rumble as if it was empty for weeks. She weakly opened her eyes and was confused at the sight she was greeted with. The stark, white walls and sheer amount of beeping machinery startled her before the ultimate realization came forth. _These machines... are all attached to me! Shite! I'm in a hospital._

Sure enough, tubes were connected to various veins in her arms and were plugged into other machines that displayed things in a language she could not understand. She tried to move her hand and flinched as she realized she could not feel it respond to motion despite feeling it was inside something. It was difficult for her to move her head before she could see what kind of condition she was in. Both her arms and legs seemed to be restrained in something similar to a metal case or cast but at least the inside of it seemed comfortable enough since her body did not give her any pain. "What happened to me?" she asked weakly, startled how raspy her voice was.

"You survived a head on collision with a plane," a crisp but bell like voice sounded as the door opened. Weakly turning her head, Lena was greeted with quite the sight.

"Damn. You look like an angel, love." Lena definitely was not lying either as she took in the sight of blonde hair, framing the woman's face like a halo and the bright blue eyes that conveyed intense compassion.

"I hope that's not just the drugs and nanobots talking," the woman smiled kindly as she checked over one of the machine's console before making a few notations. "My name is Angela Ziegler but some know me better as Mercy due to my work with Overwatch."

"Lena Oxton, but you can call me whatever you want," the brunette cheekily flirted, causing a slight blush on the doctor's face.

"Goodness. That really must be the nanobots," the doctor smiled softly as she wrote down a few more things she noted from the console's observations. "Now, do you know how long you've been unconscious?"

"Feels like a couple days but my stomach tells me more," Lena groaned as she tried to wrap her mind around how long she really was out. "So?"

"Two weeks. Your body was barely alive. It's a miracle for both you and your child actually."

"My what?" Lena's jaw dropped. "You must be mistaken, doc."

"Not at all," Angela reassured her. "Although it is not my speciality, you are indeed pregnant. It seems to have been something fairly recent too. I must say, congratulations."

"This cannot be," Lena sputtered in shock as she tried to look down at her stomach, as if accusing it of being a traitor. "There is no way that happened!"

"You see, there is only one sure-fire way of preventing pregnancy," Angela began but she earned a fierce glare from the spunky Brit.

"I haven't had sex in months! There is no way I'm knocked up. And I've taken measures to not have to worry about pregnancy... You must be mistaken," Lena scoffed and she frowned as she saw the hurt expression on the blonde's face. _Shite. Now I feel bad._ "Look... Just run the test again. I barely drink and I haven't gotten drugged. There's no way I have a kid in the making."

"I can try to pinpoint the date of conception but... please accept it. You do have a child and have to get better not just for your sake, but theirs as well," Angela said kindly.

"Well bugger," Lena murmured quietly. She noted the blonde seemed to feel uncomfortable at the gloom and decided to change the subject. "When can I use my arms and legs?"

"Your arms should be ready thanks to my nanobots. Please be careful. If you overuse them, they go back in the containment field for your own safety," the doctor said gently as she tapped the screen on the British woman's right. Both of her arm restraints released and Lena breathed a sigh of relief as she could feel her fingertips but frowned as she could barely lift her arms. "Your muscles are sore from underuse. You need to exercise them gradually."

Lena's face was forlorn as she looked at her hands. She would be unable to get almost any job that required some sort of reaction until she fixed this. "I can do this. I won't be defeated by some tiredness."

"That's a good attitude," Angela said optimistically. She tapped a couple things on a nearby monitor. "The nanobots I developed are reacting well with your body which is good. Hopefully, you'll be on your feet in a few months."

"Months?" Lena spluttered in shock. "As in plural?"

"Miss Oxton, the injuries you sustained were very life threatening. Your legs took the majority of the damage actually. The fact they are intake was a miracle in itself."

"Do you ever get that feeling..." Lena groaned but she could barely turn her head away when nausea overwhelmed her and she dry heaved. A cool cloth held by the doctor began to wipe the sweat accumulating on her forehead.

"One of the symptoms of pregnancy and something the nanobots cannot just take care of is unexpected nausea and vomiting," Angela said kindly. "Anything you're craving?"

"Fish n chips. Vinegar," Lena gasped between dry heaves. "Please."

Mercy stood up and smiled kindly. "I'll see what I can do. Excuse me," she said as she walked gracefully out, her heels clicking methodically out of the room.

"She even walks like a damn angel," Lena murmured quietly as she felt her forehead. She frowned on feeling how clammy and sweaty her skin was. "What happened to me?" she murmured up to the ceiling. "I remember the aeroplane about to collide with the tower... I hid." She wanted to curl up as she could feel the pain of the memory surge through her. The crashing as the plane hurtled itself through glass and metal on its suicide destination. She could have sworn she heard dark, hissing laughter before darkness overtook her senses. "What would I do without you?" she murmured as she decided to nap before the food would come back, regardless of whether it was fish n' chips or not.

Mercy however looked over the video feed, pocketing her phone after a second and she sighed as she stood in line at the vendor. _Without me, you'd likely be walking around happily without knowing the darkness in this world. Reyes, what is your game? Why hijack a plane just to target me? So many people could have died... You never were like this when you led Overwatch. How did being shuttled off to Blackwatch change you so much?_

She gathered the greasy food and frowned as she knew it would not be healthy but to her surprise, the British woman was fit as could be before the plane crash nearly crippled her body. And a pregnancy to boot was very unbelievable. While she knew breaking the news of being an expecting mother was shocking, the look of surprise was genuine and she did not see a lie when being told she had not slept with anyone. She barely knocked on the door when she noticed the woman was asleep but the way she clenched at her stomach made Mercy feel terrible. _Should I have waited until she was better before letting her know this?_ "Miss Oxton?" she called carefully but before she could touch the young woman's shoulder, her eyes instantly snapped awake and focused on her.

"Cheers," she said as she quickly turned her attention to the food. Her body did not seem too impeded by the limited mobility as she quickly opened the take out. "I hope it's okay with you doc that I wanted this."

"You could use a little comfort," Angela admitted as she watched the young woman gorge herself on the food.

"Gods, it feels like ages since I ate," she smacked her lips with satisfaction. "Thanks. Maybe this won't be so bad. At least I can still feel my stomach."

Angela had to work to keep the frown from her face as she let Lena chatter on. _How can she be so painfully optimistic? I'm envious. I won't let anyone snuff out that fire. I will help you get better, Miss Lena Oxton._


	3. I Have This Under Control

Things have been crazy busy on my end, but here is a new chapter! Ideally, in a week I'll have the next chapter up depending how shitty the workload is (peak week at work).

Thanks to followers, favoritors, and reviewers!  
\+ iammeatball: The twist just keeps twisting!  
\+ Overwatch Fan: The next chapter will explain more in general but technically, Lena did not die but rather, was close to death. There are more complications with Tracer's condition that will also be highlighted soon enough  
\+ Guest: Trying to :)

Remember, I don't own Battlenet, Overwatch, or anything really!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I Have This Under Control**

Lena groaned as she leaned against the wall. She did not expect to be so well looked after after her accident. The invitation extended by the doctor was almost too good to be true but the British woman was glad. Being surrounded by constant reminders of her active lifestyle would have depressed the perky brunette.

Closing her eyes, she could still perfectly visualize everything. Next to the poster sized photograph she had of when she graduated flight school top of her class was a close up photograph of her playing basketball. She grinned remembering her number as 39 for that sport on the jersey and being the best point guard her school had seen in years. On the wall opposite, would be racing shirt she wore with her car's number emblazoned upon it. _Good ole #45_ , Lena thought fondly with a wide grin before remembering the picture of the first plane she had learned her trade on. The 50 shone on both wings brightly especially when Lena got to take care of the plane carefully. It was the hardest part of hanging up her flight jacket that she had framed next to it.

She was startled aware however by a knock on the door. Her eyes took in the startling yellow on the wall, completely her choice to paint upon arrival, and she grinned widely. "That you, Angela?"

"I brought some food, Miss Oxton," the doctor responded. "May I come in?"

"Of course, love." Lena carefully made her way to the table and chair that Angela had made sure that she had accessible. "What did you get? And I hope you brought some for yourself! I hate it when you eat in your office by yourself!"

The blonde doctor could not help but smile at the cheer displayed. "I hope you enjoy some curry. I'm rediscovering some of the places nearby. I haven't been to this townhouse in a while because of all my work around the world."

"Oh it's been ages since I've had a good curry," Lena chirped as she blew on it. "And still piping hot too... Thanks Angie!"

The Swiss smiled as she spooned some of the meat onto the rice. "No problem. You seem to be moving a bit faster too."

"Yeah... I'm glad it's only been a month too. Hopefully after another, I won't need to have crutches for when I leave the townhouse."

The doctor however frowned. "You really know you shouldn't head out there. The person who crashed the plane might still be out there."

The British woman paused in her consumption to stare at the doctor. "Seriously? Who could survive a sodding plane crash while steering it?"

Mercy bit her lip. _Can I tell her about Reyes? Would she even believe me or would she haunt me like how apparently does? Think Angela think!_ "Please, promise me to be careful. And we still have your results that you haven't gone over."

"What does it matter, doc?" Lena huffed as she spooned more curry into her mouth. "I'm up the pole and got to deal with it. The time it happened or day don't matter a lick."

 _But it might... Did you have anything to do with it?_ "Still, we should finish the tests to see who we can determine as the father and at least read your diagnostic."

"And would you magically have the genetic material of the donor?" Lena replied with a critical look. "Even you aren't that connected as a doctor to have everyone's hair or nail clipping at your perusal."

 _I did take that sample at least... But I only proved you right, didn't I? It was for the best. But all I can see is your frown and scowl about me bypassing human rights for my desires._ "It was worth a try," she shrugged as she took a bite.

Lena however was watching the doctor carefully. "Did you know who did this to me?"

The vague words made Angela frown as she was trying to decipher if the British woman was referring to the pregnancy or the plane crash. _I don't have the heart to say both..._ "I was truly hoping it was something delayed or an unknown medical condition. I've heard of some cases where pregnant woman gave birth months after but conception months after is new to me. I could consult some experts but..."

"No thanks," Lena shrugged. "It sucks but when you have to spend days and hours staring at the ceiling and think, you just do that. I've accepted the fact I got a bun in the oven. It's not ideal but..." She slumped slightly. "My relatives aren't exactly happy that I don't know who the father is but does it really matter? I'm frankly ecstatic to be alive. I mean, having a kid isn't ideal where I was in my life but it's not fair to not have it, ya know? It ain't the kid's fault. I have this under control."

The words seemed to reverberate within the doctor's head as she thought on it for a few moments. "Are you finished with your curry?" she said finally after a few more bites.

"Just the rice left," Lena confirmed. "But I can eat more later."

"I would like that," she smiled as she reached for the plates. "Please be careful when you wash up. I wouldn't want you to fall and..."

"I know. Thanks," the brunette smiled as she hobbled over to her cabinet. She began rustling for her clothing as she heard the Swiss gather up the dishes and exit the room. It became a game to Lena to see if she could get a reaction from the doctor but Angela was always unfailingly polite and calm in almost any situation. The subtle flirtations had no effect beyond an occasional flush of pink so she had tried to be daring. She reached for a lacy, golden panty and smirked. The first time she tried wearing something lacy since her accident she ripped on accident when she tried to put her leg through it. _I wonder if she'll try to check on me again... Maybe she will since she brought up the preggers thing._

Trying to flirt when Angela Ziegler was in her clinical, medic mode was no fun however. She seemed to ignore any biological or social cues and only focused on the healing of the subject in front of her. Nonetheless, Lena Oxton was never known to give up easily and if she was stuck with the blonde doctor as her guardian, she would make the most of it. "Do you have your towel, Miss Oxton?"

"Yeah, I do," Lena cheerfully replied. "But I wouldn't object if you wanted to bring another."

"Oh?" Angela smiled as she walked in, her eyes widened slightly as she saw that Lena practically flung herself into the shower/tub combination. She practically squeaked and dropped the towel she was carrying. Despite her fear however, Lena caught herself on the railing and spun around with a beaming smile. "Lena Oxton!" Angela proclaimed with alarm as she rushed over to the nude woman. "Das macht mich verrückt," she hissed slightly as she examined Lena's arms and legs closely.

Lena however could not stop grinning between the worried expression on the doctor's face or the look of concentration that took over. She had been admonished before for being excessively nude around the flat and was pleased to see that she was not getting rebuked over it despite it being intentional. "I'm fine, Angie."

"Verdammt," the curse was hissed as the blonde woman took deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. "You shouldn't do that."

Lena however gave a smile. "You worry so much about me. But it seems like it is in a way beyond that of doctor and patient. Why is that?"

"I feel responsible," Mercy choked out as she clenched her fists. "I am wanted dead by many. I know anywhere I show up, things happen. I've seen so much disaster..."

She stopped as Lena pulled her close to hold her, ignoring the fact she was nude. "Angela. You are a real hero, okay? You help heal, don't you? You're helping me and you didn't even know me." The blonde doctor closed her eyes and kept listening. "I'm worried anyone who would want to go after you is a real monster."

 _But what about those who created the monster?_ The Swiss woman bit her lip but was silenced as Lena gave her a long look.

"Besides, soon I'll stand by your side and walk normally again. Then I can run. I'll prove that any challenge Angela Ziegler takes it upon to help succeeds. Don't think down on yourself, doc."

"I won't," she smiled at her patient before handing her the extra towel. "I have some work to do but please, enjoy yourself."

"Alright," Lena smiled back. She may not have been able to lure the doctor into the shower but at least she brought a reaction and a smile to her face.

Angela walked away, closing the door to the bathroom but she barely made it into her office when she slumped into her overstuffed office chair and spun around. The door slammed shut but she did not even flinch at the loud noise or the dangerous presence that slinked into her office. The sound of the shotgun being loaded did not make her move either. "You have a lot of explaining to do," a low voice growled as the doctor felt the cold metal of a custom shotgun press into the side of her head. "And you'll begin with exactly what you did to me at the Swiss Headquarters and end with whatever happened at Heathrow Airport."

"I assure you... I have this under control," she commented quietly as she reached for her desk drawer. She noted how the shotgun followed her head's path but instead of what the mercenary was paranoid she was pulling out, she stunned him with a bottle of wine. "Excuse me for needing some courage," she smiled softly at him as she began to retrieve a couple glasses.

The look used to make him soften back in Overwatch's prime but now Reaper just stared blankly at her from behind the mask. "You're stalling. What game are you playing?"

"I'm not playing any game," she countered as she poured the wine into both glasses before carefully placing one in front of her former friend. "I'm having a drink with an old friend."

"But why?" he growled before finally taking the glass in his hands. She was surprised how much grace he still possessed despite his condition but winced slightly as the metallic claws of the gloves scraped against the fine crystal wine glass. The mask barely lifted up to allow the killer to sip at the beverage. "You're awfully calm."

"Because you should celebrate," the blonde now smirked. That action alone put the aggressive former agent on edge. "Because you're going to be a father."

Reaper threw the wine glass to the side immediately and pushed away the desk dividing the two of them before reaching for her neck. "You did this on purpose," he hissed. "How can it be? I haven't recently..."

"I don't know. But the genetic results are obvious to me. I might have not told her I already knew her results but it doesn't change the fact that the results are there and that I'm aware of them," Angela fired back. "So, what happens now?"

"You did this, doc, and you'll fix this." Before Mercy could inquire exactly as to what Reaper was referring to, he crossed his arms and vanished in a swirling column of smoke.


	4. Well, That Just Happened

Work has been killer! I keep getting sent to other stores constantly. Thankfully in a couple weeks, I got vacation coming up. Hopefully some downtime will help.

Thank you again to any followers and favoriters :) The reviews especially help tell me what everyone likes or has questions about with the story's development!  
\+ iammeatball - Reaper is an unintentional father indeed! He isn't completely heartless however

I do not own Overwatch, Blizzard, Battlenet or anything!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Well, That Just Happened**

Lena wondered why the normally collected doctor seemed extra ruffled lately but any inquiry was met with a kind but firm refusal to answer. Not wanting to alienate her caregiver, Lena put the rest of her effort towards getting better. It felt like a lonely effort however. Any old school friends she had before she fell out of touch with when she started her training and work while any co-workers either were being transferred or felt simply too awkward to check up on her.

"I can do it," she whispered quietly to herself. While she could now stand unsupported and walk, running was absolutely out of the question. That ruled out many recreational activities she had previously enjoyed. None of her family had tried to visit either as the only contact she had was via awkward phone calls and angry emails hoping she would not ask for money to resolve an issue caused by an occupational hazard. "I have to," she said quietly.

"Lena, I'm going to grab some medicine," Angela called from outside the room. "Do you want anything?"

"Something sweet, love." Lena had to bite back any additional comment as nausea seized her.

"Be back later."

The sound of the door knocking as it shut calmed her as she began to walk tentatively through the house. Her stomach was fairly obvious now and while she did not waddle while walking, it would only be a matter of time. "I feel like I have a football under my shirt." She rubbed her stomach slightly and winced.

Her body was touchy and sensitive, especially around her stomach and chest. With her chest however, it was not her breasts that were sensitive but a space between them, slightly above the center. It felt sore, like there was a weight on her or a vice clamping over her heart.

Her other physical symptoms were worrying. She, to her displeasure, still experienced monthly cycles. Her period went from being slightly uncomfortable to borderline excruciating, as if being ripped apart. Thankfully, she had no mood swings and with confusing her life has become, would not be able to handle a hormonal cocktail of chaos. Slight nausea went and paused, causing her to frown. Initially, it was worse but now, it only fluctuated with a severe episode then nothing for a while. The emptiness that followed however would feel almost like death.

Shaking her head to clear the morbid imagery, she decided to look through the small home. She always listened to Angela's tales of Overwatch from the medbay but usually declined commenting more. The doctor's voice was soothing and almost pained, clipped and brief as she spoke of her old comrades. Joy could be heard with that delightful accent but all the same, she looked sad. When asked of what became of her friends, she bit her lip and sometimes even hung her head, as if in shame. Fishing out a couple hairpins she found around, Lena jiggled them in the door knob protecting the office that Angela reclined in. Stepping in, Lena took a good look since the last time she saw the space was when she was being moved in and under drugs.

She grinned seeing a much younger Mercy between two men with a stern look. She looked like she was smacking a pale blonde man with her clipboard with a slightly darker man with dark brown hair was smirking at his misfortune. Next to that picture showed Mercy playing with a young teenage girl, possibly Egyptian. Then nearby was a few schematics of something that looked humanoid with many green accents. "Odd to be among photographs," Lena dismissed before glancing over at the other wall.

There was a woman with black hair surveying Angela arguing with a short, almost dwarf-like man over a piece of paper. "Blueprints?" she hummed as she tried to squint to see what they were of. What she found odd is that the spectator looked bemused and even was sipping tea!

Her eyes had caught a buzzing computer on the doctor's desk. Before she could even approach it, a clearly disappointed voice cleared their voice. "Lena. Was this necessary?"

The British woman yelped in surprise as she turned around. The woman had a stern, no nonsense look on her face as she awaited a response. "Ange... Angela!"

"There were many reasons I kept this room locked," the doctor scolded her firmly. Her eyes went to the computer and narrowed. _Verdammt. Hopefully she didn't find the information about Gabriel._ "I couldn't help but be curious," the young woman huffed with a pouting lip. "You don't talk about yourself at all. I want to get to know you. Not just Mercy."

Angela motioned to the room darkly. "Everything here is all about Mercy. It has my research, my old memories, and many things better left buried. You had no business snooping around."

Lena frowned sadly. "Can I still stay here or..."

This caused the blonde to soften her expression. "Lena, I wouldn't throw a patient out the door."

 _And that's all I am, isn't it? Just a patient to Dr. Angela 'Mercy' Ziegler._ "I'll just go back to my room then. Later, doc."

The former agent sighed before reaching out and grasping the young woman's hand. "Lena... What do you want to know about Overwatch? About me?"

The spunky youth gasped dramatically before glomp hugging the doctor. "Really? Do you really mean it?"

Angela was shocked but hugged back the younger woman. "Of course. Ask away."

Lena grinned and motioned towards the photographs of the Overwatch members on the wall. She did not notice the way the doctor's face crumpled as she first headed towards the one featuring herself and the two commanders. "What about this one? If they had nicknames, I feel it would be Sunshine and Broody."

The doctor could not help but snicker slightly. "That was former Commander Reyes and the last Commander Morrison."

"What happened to them?" Lena asked with excitement.

Angela hesitated before answering. "Their friendship got strained and after a final fight, they both perished and Overwatch with them."

Now the brunette felt awkward. "Oh..."

The doctor however cleared her throat before referring to another picture. "That over there is Fareeha Amari. She was the daughter of the 2nd in Command, Ana Amari."

"Cute kid," Lena smiled slightly while rubbing the slight baby bump she had.

The blonde woman chuckled. "You realize she is barely younger than me? And likely, older than you Miss Lena Oxton."

"Ah shucks. Making me feel all middle aged here," the young woman stuck out her tongue playfully. "I suppose I have to grow up sometime..."

"Lena... It's not like you did anything wrong," Angela attempted but the young girl scoffed and blew up at her hair.

"I taunted some psychopath who ended up wrecking an aeroplane and almost killing me. Then, I got myself a bun in the oven. That kinda shite makes me need to grow up, Angie." She ran a hand through her brown hair. "I would like at least to see the person who would be the father of my kid. Got to know if they'll get some good genetics out of it at least."

Lena went back to examining the photographs on the wall and missed Angela's flinch at the mention of the unintentional DNA donor. She frowned as she remembered the last time she had seen Gabriel Reyes. She did not get a good look at his physical condition but from what she could tell, the rapid regeneration and decay of his body must have thrived in Lena Oxton's. She had seen him turn into a dark wispy ghost and wondered if he came into contact with the young woman during his attack. _If that happened, the nanobots I used on her to rapidly heal could have merged with whatever was inside his body from when I... When I tried to bring him back. Those nanobots that likely took on the properties of the Soldier Enhancement and aged after all these years of being a living corpse... Oh no... The medical implications... How will her child..._ "Lena. We need to examine you right away."

"Angie?" the young woman frowned as she tried to assess the source of the doctor's distress. "What's up?"

"We need to ensure everything is alright with your child."

The young British woman rolled her eyes. "I haven't done hardly anything that could endanger it. I've even been taking those vitamins you recommended and that shite." She noticed that the blonde woman's panic was still present. "Please relax. You're freaking me out, love." She gripped her together in an attempt to calm the livid woman. "You with me?"

"Lena... the father of your child..."

Rolling her eyes, Lena leaned towards the Swiss doctor and almost chuckled as she saw her blue eyes widen as she kissed her. It was a swift peck, mostly meant to startle Angela out of her delirium. "Doesn't matter. He isn't here or whatever. I'll be fine. And I got the best doctor in the world looking after me." She let go of the doctor and almost frowned as she missed the way she had unintentionally clung to the younger woman during the interaction. "And well, that just happened." She started to waddle towards her room and smiled. "But it's okay."

Angela however barely registered her leaving before touching her lips slightly, still in shock. _Lena... Why would you..._ She paused and turned around before frowning. She saw the distinctive mask of Reaper staring emptily back. "Gabriel," she addressed in a clipped tone. "I suppose you saw all of that."

"Quite the show," he said in grim amusement with a very slow clap, gradually becoming slower before clapping right in her face and drawing back quickly, to put distance between the two. "Surprised you didn't let the cat out of the bag that her child could be an abomination."

"So far, everything looks normal but I don't know what's normal for you. If you could let me examine you..." She stopped on hearing the almost animalistic growl emanate from the man. "Or not."

"You have a lot of nerve, doc, assuming I want you anywhere near me when you get that look in your eyes. I'm sure this girl wouldn't like your unhealthy interest in her offspring."

"It's yours too, Gabriel," Angela said softly. "We could invent some sort of story if you want a part of its life."

"So my child is an 'it'? Nice to see the real you shine through," Reaper scoffed. "The minute I see you take advantage of the mother or child, I'll really hurt you then." He opened the window in her apartment and scowled behind his mask at the sunshine. "I may not be father material but I will protect my legacy. Even if it came about because of your twisted medical science." He pointed at her threateningly to the point even the light glinted off of his clawed gloves. "I will be watching. See that you live up to your name, _Mercy_."

The doctor groaned as the man crossed his arms and vanished out of her apartment. She could practically hear Lena chirping around in her room and she sighed even more. "What can I do now?"


	5. Don't Worry, Dr Ziegler

I'm on vacation from work but in my downtime (while everyone else is sleeping or it's too cold to go out), I've been working on this and Salvation. Hope everyone likes it!

A special thank you to followers and favoriters! Reviewers get an extra cookie of gratitude!  
\+ DerpyCatman: We all love Dad76! I've seen a few where Gabriel is an interestingly stern father too :p Hope you enjoy!  
\+ JWang: Glad you think so ^_^

I do not own Battlenet, Blizzard, Overwatch or anything!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Don't Worry, Dr. Ziegler**

* * *

Lena chuckled as she looked over the special menu in her arms. Her stomach now was getting more and more prominent and Mercy had been very particular about not letting her out without supervision but something was different about today.

Supposedly, the Swiss medic tracked down someone who could be the father. On top of that, the blonde seemed to be playing matchmaker and set up a blind date but the British woman was skeptical about going on it. If it was not for the fact that Angela Ziegler was not known for pranking did she decide to follow through with it.  
Lena fussed with the long skirt she wore in slight annoyance. She knew she looked killer in skirts and dresses but always preferred pants. They were practical, had pockets, and did just an equally nice job as a skirt did in highlighting her legs and arse.

She tugged again at the skirt with a huff. But now all it seemed to do was highlight how huge her stomach had become. Anytime the blonde doctor would examine her, she seemed to become misty eyed and worried. "You'll be a good mother," she would whisper softly to Lena as she would examine her stomach.

Lena remembered her response too and how wide Angela's eyes had become when she told her, "Yeah. You'd be a great mum too!"

The slight blush on the doctor's cheeks was a good memory that Lena wanted to keep with her during uncertain moments. The minute a bulky man sat in the unoccupied seat definitely qualified. Her jaw dropped slightly as she took in the frame of her blind date and mentally rewinded what she saw while she was spaced out. The gait he walked with definitely spoke military training and years worth of it but it was radiating with a confidence that Lena wished she had sometimes. The man was surveying her with a curious, but guarded look. His brown eyes did not look soft but neither were they cruel. "You're different than what Angela had told me about," he drawled slightly, his accent noticeable to the young Brit.

Lena could not help but see the man was fairly pale and his veins seemed to stick out a bit stronger than what was normal but all in all, he was a fairly good looking individual. The short, almost buzz cut brown him looked well on him. "Oh, an American!" she chirped, unable to help herself. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Just, didn't expect to sleep with one, yet alone a male. No offense, love, but I don't tend to gravitate towards the blokes."

His laugh was a deep, rich one that it sounded like he did not get to indulge in much. "You are cheeky," he continued as he grinned. "No worries. I can take care of the men you don't want," he said with a wink.

The way his fingers tapped the table almost impatiently at the statement made her smile. "You look like you want to hold onto a gun the way you're acting."

He nodded in admission. "Yeah. Being in the military tends to do that to you. Hard to feel safe with all these _tin cans_ when so much of our time was spent combating them."

"Oh. You fought in the Omnic Crisis?" At his nod, she continued. "I respect that and all, but I know some really great Omnics who wouldn't hurt a fly at all!"

"Until they get programmed to," the man sneered. He saw the woman's face crumple slightly and he massaged his head. "Did Angela tell you who I am?"

"Nope! Just that you're the man whose swimmers I somehow obtained."

He chuckled slightly at her upbeat attitude. "Gabriel Reyes, at your service."

Her demeanor took a drastic change as she processed that name. "Sounds familiar..."

"It should," he said as he poured some coffee. "Where the fuck is the waiter?"

She shrugged. "Likely you scaring him off."

He rolled his eyes slightly. "Your memory is a bit off, Miss Lena Oxton. Unless you'd remember Jack Morrison better?"

"Oh yeah! That bloke was the Strike Commander for Overwatch!"

"And they always remember the farm boy," he hissed in annoyance. "We had tried to recruit you before and you had declined."

Her face scrunched up in deep thought. "Yeah, I remember... Maybe that was for the best since they are technically illegal now... And with what happened to that headquarters..." She paused and glanced at Gabriel before her eyes widened. "Shite. The headquarters had exploded and they thought you had died!"

"And obviously... I'm still here. Now where the hell..." Before Gabriel could get any more frustrated, as if knowing to avert disaster, the staff member quickly took their food order. "One word of advice kid, other than conventional medical practice, don't let Angela Ziegler do anything else to you."

Lena frowned. "That doesn't make sense. It sounds like she saved you."

"I didn't want to be saved, Lena. I was awaiting death with open arms and that was taken from me."

"So my baby's father is a death seeker. Lovely," she deadpanned as she tore into the chips that were placed on the table. "Do you still await death?"

She was unnerved by the wide smile that crept on his face. "Not necessarily. And I'll protect you. Angela doesn't joke about important shit like this. If she's telling me I'm having a kid..." He sighed deeply. "I'm having one. I can't promise to be in your life all the time and it seems we really aren't that compatible anyway."

"No offense, mate, but yeah. You aren't my type," she grinned cheekily.

"I'm not looking for a lover," he clarified as he tentatively poked the fish n chips that were placed in front of him. "I wasn't looking for a child but if it's true and somehow, I fathered a child, I'll do my duty. I promise you that, Miss Oxton."

"Are you wanting to marry me?" Lena asked bluntly. "Because, no offense, I don't really want to be tied down. Especially with all the shite about to hit the fan."

He threw his head back and laughed. "My mother and grandmother would be rolling in their graves, but no. I don't intend to force you into marriage. I'll be there however if you have need of me. If an expense comes up, dial me up. I don't skieve my responsibilities, even if they are unintentional."

She breathed a sigh of relief between bites of cod. "That's good. At least something is certain," she smiled at him. "I don't know when I'll be out of Dr. Ziegler's care. She is looking after me a lot more thoroughly than a lot of docs would. And to basically be offering me her home..."

"If I had a steady home, I'd offer it to you," Gabriel said quietly. "My work has me travel far too much to stay in one place."

"Don't even had a pad back in the States?" she asked curiously.

"I can't say I've had great memories back there worth keeping," he said quietly. The tone seemed almost pained to her. "Maybe later. Once our kid grows up."

She smiled softly. "Yeah. We'll see." She rubbed her belly fondly. "You know. I didn't think this would pan out. But this day really wasn't that bad."

He nodded solemnly. "Indeed. Keep in touch. Pass your phone and I'll put in my number. Don't give it to that woman," he warned as he reached for the phone she slid over to him. "I'm serious, Lena."

"No worries, Gabe! Hell, just the fact you aren't treating me like a beached whale is a right treat." She looked over his number and beamed. "Can I take a picture of you for the contact info?"

The man was rolling his eyes, both at the request and nickname he had not heard in a long time. "Sure." She eagerly began to try to take it when he flipped off the phone. She chortled happily as she used that picture. "That was great!"

"At your service," he mockingly bowed. "Without a picture, how would you remember me again, after all?"

"Harsh!" she puffed out her cheeks. "I'll remember. It's a promise!" He helped her out of the chair and she smiled. "We... we don't have to kiss, do we? That'll be bloody awkward, no offense."

He chuckled slightly. "None taken." He kissed the top of her head. "Take care of our little rugrat. Who knows what trouble he might get into."

"What if I have a girl?" she challenged with a smirk.

"Then she'll be my little princess," he said with a tone of finality. "Take care. And I mean it. You need anything, that number is my private one. Use it," he ordered.

"Yeah, yeah Gabe. I got ya."

He shook his head slightly. "I think that's Angela's car," he pointed towards a vehicle. "Take care and don't let that doc mess with you."

"I'll be careful," she promised as she strode off towards the car that definitely was Angela's. "Stay safe, Gabe."

 _How long has it been since someone wished me well and meant it?_ Gabriel went in towards the restaurant and found the waiter that was helping them earlier. Grabbing the man by his upper forearm, he did not give him a chance to protest as he gagged him with a napkin. "Come with me," he hissed darkly as he dragged the man to the bathroom, swiftly locking it. The staff member whimpered in the mercenary's arms. "Now... who do you work for?"

"The restaurant sir," the man began but Reaper was not in the mood to negotiate. A swift punch to the chin caused a whine of pain to escape the man. "Please!"

"Is it Overwatch?" Reaper intoned as he let his hand touch his victim's hair, almost tenderly. The motion caused the waiter to yelp in a panic as he noticed a wispy shadow begin to form around the man's hand, encasing it in a clawed glove. He clenched the waiter's hair and smirked. "Or is it Talon? I'm not in the mood for games," he hissed as he yanked even harder. "Answer me. I don't take well to pendejos following me, believing they are being covert."

He shook the man and smirked when a metallic skull fell from the man's pocket. Examining the communication device from Sombra, he smirked on realizing it had not been activated that day before crushing it. "Please no. She'll punish me," the man pleaded but to uncaring ears.

"Her punishment is the last thing you should worry about," he intoned before holding out his hand. Shadowy wisps swirled before forming a shotgun. Relaxing on having his weapon in his hands, he rested it between the man's eyes. "The only thing giving you a swift death is that you haven't contacted her yet. Aidos amigo." He pulled the trigger, splattering the room with the man's blood. The soul slipped out of the man's body, almost like glowing grapes as they followed the murderer before becoming absorbed into his exposed flesh. The body sagged, almost empty looking into the floor, still leaking blood. Reaper could not help the laugh that bubbled out of him before turning himself into his Wraith form and existing via the air vents.

He had just Shadow Stepped onto the roof of a nearby building when he heard his phone go off. Half expecting an irate message from Sombra, he opened it up and snickered slightly. It was a selfie picture from Lena, showcasing her very prominent stomach, while giving the peace sign. "Cheers, love!" the message read and he shook his head slightly.

 _This woman has no idea the hell she's gotten into. She would have been better off dying,_ he thought as he typed out a nice reply.

Lena beamed as she saw his response and turned immediately to Angela. "See! He gave me a nice response and told me to get a sweater for our little trooper," she smiled as she rubbed her stomach affectionately. "He was a complete gentlemen during the meal too and wanted to keep in touch. Said he'd be on hand if I needed anything."

 _Gabriel? A gentlemen? What are you planning...?_ "He wasn't pushy, was he? The Gabriel I knew... Could I have his phone number?"

"He didn't want me to give it to you," Lena answered truthfully. "Don't worry, Dr. Ziegler. I can handle myself fine. He didn't seem like a bad bloke. I'm fairly chuffed to see him again. You look like you're going spare, love."

"Just... be careful around him. Gabriel has had a rough time lately and I don't want him to hurt you."

"If you thought he'd hurt me, you never would have introduced us," Lena pointed out. "He is rather fit though. Can't say he's my type but damn."

Angela could not help but laugh. "Yeah... He had a few admirers back in the old days. He was pretty oblivious to it, whether intentionally or not, who knows."

"If he acts like a ponce, I'll be careful but... He won't hurt me. I just got this feeling."

 _I hope you're right, Lena. You've become so much a part of my life without realizing it._ Angela thought on how much of her routine now revolved around helping the youth through her day to day routine and with the medical exams she did, it revealed more and more. Angela loved the feel of the brunette's choppy locks in her hands as she massaged her scalp. Lena had the softest skin and brightest eyes that she had seen of anyone, yet alone someone who fell under unusual circumstance. Angela's eyes widened when she realized she was stopped at a green light then she shook her head. _This isn't good. Angie, you're falling for your patient._


	6. False Start

Fun stuff... I think I twisted my knee! xD Well, I guess that gives me a little more time to write. For those who celebrate it, Happy Turkey Day!

Thanks to favoriters and followers - You guys rock. An extra cookie of gratitude to my reviewers!  
\+ JWang: This story will dance a little back and forth. Glad you enjoy  
\+ Tuonra: Glad you found your account! Also, Sombra is in this chapter :)

I do not own Overwatch, Blizzard, Battlenet or anything!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: False Start**

Lena frowned as she paced back and forth outside of Angela's office. The doctor had carefully drawn blood and sat in her office all morning. "Come on, doc. Let's go get some food."

"Not now, Lena. This is important," the blonde protested from inside the room.

The British woman huffed and slumped in the living room. Without realizing it, her hand had rubbed her stomach carefully. It was a most soothing habit. She reached for her phone and started to text. " _Angela won't come out of her office. I'm bored. Entertain me."_

The brunette glanced over at the clock and saw it was noon. She then was about to feel guilty about the time before she got a response. " _Lucky for you, I'm in Europe so I was awake. Not on a mission though. What do you want, kid?"_

Lena rolled her eyes as her fingers flew across the phone. " _I'm what you Americans call your baby momma. So I can't be a kid."_

The response was immediate. " _Never use such stupid slang like that again. It just barely was fading out of common use."_

" _Then what am I, Gabe?"_

" _One moment. Think my organization put a tracer on my phone."_

Lena sighed as she put away her phone. Gabriel Reyes was likely the most paranoid individual she met and constantly would scan, delete and question anything that invaded his privacy. She never asked the nature of his work but had a feeling that he preferred to keep his private life and work life separate by a ridiculous degree. Glancing at the calendar on the wall made her frown. She noted the circle she made when her expected due date should have been. "Two weeks ago... You were supposed to pop out," Lena huffed towards her stomach and frowned. It was actually the cause of Angela's sudden excessive worry. The medic seemed to overanalyze everything and scoffed anytime Lena offered up information from a search engine.

A slight ring of her phone alerted her back to her text conversation. " _Sorry. The woman I'm working with was being a nosy bitch."_

Lena chuckled and quickly responded. " _Tell me about her. Is she pretty?"_

" _Beautiful then she just looks like you as if you're shit on the heel of her boot."_

Lena thought of the doctor in some of her heels and boots for a moment before giving a wide smile. The doctor's legs looked killer in them and she always walked elegantly in them. " _So she has nice legs, yeah?"_

" _I guess."_

" _Ask her out?"_

" _No. She's cold."_

Lena snorted slightly. " _You aren't the paragon of warmth and fuzzies either, Gabe."_

" _This woman is literally heartless. No thanks. She'd probably cut off my dick if I ever was drunk enough to ask her."_

" _Thanks for the mental image."_

" _You're welcome, Lena. If I have to suffer, it won't be alone."_ This caused Lena to roll her eyes as she chuckled but before she could respond, another text came forth. " _When are you due? I hope you didn't have the little one and just not tell me about it."_

She smiled warmly feeling the protective nature of the American through the words. Despite his insistence that he was a hardass, she would receive parcels of chocolate every so often from him and he actually would converse with her sometimes. Indeed, genetically he was the father of her child and seemed to be taking it well, despite his distant actions. " _It's actually what Angela is looking into. I should have given birth two weeks ago. I look like a bloody whale. It doesn't hurt but it just feels weird. She's trying to decide if they should induce birth."_

" _NO!"_ The text made Lena raise her eyebrow slightly. " _Sorry. Had voice text on. Don't let that woman do anything unnatural to you. She's already made you suffer enough."_

Lena hated the vague and unexplained hatred that Gabriel had for Angela. She cared a great deal for the doctor and respected her work. On top of it, she seemed so far removed from the bad reputation that started to befall Overwatch that she could not imagine why the former Overwatch member would dislike the good doctor. " _She's done nothing but help me."_

" _So you think."_ Gabriel was about to type more before he heard a knock at his room. Scowling, he silenced his phone and answered the door. "What?" he grunted as Widowmaker had her arms crossed.

"Are you ready? We're heading to zat Omnic's speech in England," her accent soothed through the words. "You will protect me while I take ze shot."

"I'm no amatuer," Reaper hissed as he clenched his fist. "Give me a moment."

"Meet me at ze hanger," the French woman directed as she turned away swiftly. "Gibraltar is next." Her ponytail flicked as if in annoyance as she took cool, precise movements.

The mercenary scowled as the woman walked away before he saw a few more texts. " _Gabe, you don't know what you're talking about! Angie is an absolute sweetie!"_ He scrolled to the next text after rolling his eyes. " _She still hasn't come out of the damn office. I'm worried."_ He moved to the next message. " _Gabriel? Everything okay?"_

He carefully texted as he kept an eye on the door. " _Sorry, the bitch informed me that we have a new mission. I'll keep in touch with you. I might be in England soon. I'll try to reach out. Don't let Angela force your labor."_ He rubbed his head with irritation as he prepared to leave.

Lena frowned and had a sinking feeling in her she read the words. She then bit her lip and tried to call the mysterious man just to hear the call go straight to voicemail. She threw the phone to the couch with a groan. Thankfully before she could curse the American, Angela's door flew open. "Angie!" Lena called out anxiously.

"Lena! Did your water break?" The doctor practically flew to the young woman's side.

"No... I just missed you is all. You were cooped in there all morn!"

The blonde could not be angry at the genuinely concerned look on her face. _She's so adorable,_ Angela thought as she saw the slightly pouty lip quivering. "Your condition worries me, Lena. You're not in any noticeable pain or discomfort?"

"Feels weird but tolerable. Feels like my arse had to grow to accommodate my stomach whenever I have to sit," the brunette whined. "Other than that, I just miss you."

"I assure you that your posterior is perfectly normal." _And cute._

"I don't recall having an examination that included my arse," Lena winked towards the doctor.

Angela to her credit, had kept a blank face. She had a great deal of experience with fending off flirtations from many Overwatch members. "It's hard to avoid seeing it when it is just there."

Lena's jaw dropped. "Are... are you saying my arse is huge?!"

"Your butt is just fine," Angela attempted to reassure Lena but then the doctor noticed the victorious gleam.

"Only fine?" Lena said as she swayed it slightly. She smirked as she noticed that the doctor's analytical nature was indeed focused a bit more than professionally on her body. The slight dusting of pink across the blonde's cheeks made her feel a fluttering within her body. "Angie? Are you...?"

"Lena. I know I've said this a great many times to you but..."

"I need you to lay down so I can properly examine you and ascertain your condition and status," the British woman droned as she flopped onto the couch, mindful of her stomach. "Go on and give me the verdict, doc."

"Lena..." the Swiss woman sighed as she carefully examined her. Physically through touch, she found nothing out of the ordinary other than Lena being pregnant. She tried to not let her patient know that despite being professional, she loved touching the soft skin. So many times, she had wanted to let her hands run through Lena's brown locks and stroke her hair. It only got more and more difficult with how the young woman's personality shined through any misfortune, even her pregnancy. "I..."

"Just don't put me under or something. Please." The matter of fact way of speaking startled Angela who just gave a blank look. "I want to have this baby naturally, under circumstances I control. Something in my life has to be controlled."

"What in your life isn't?" Angela prodded as she let her hands run along the muscles along the pregnant woman's stomach before turning her attention towards her arms and shoulders. "You did get to pick your calling in life. A very respectable job."

"That I no longer hold. I get hurt in a freak accident..."

Angela shuddered. _You have no idea..._

"And then I'm randomly preggers! Granted, Gabe has been a right lamb this whole time..."

 _Are we thinking of the same Gabriel-don't fuck with me-Reyes that I was in Overwatch with?_

"And I'm over the moon about someone who is way, way, waaaay out of my league," Lena finished with a wide hand gesture. "Not controlled at all, you see."

"Lena... You don't see yourself, do you? You are a cute one. And other than almost having a child, very, how do you call it, very fit." She did not notice the mischievous look on the brunette's face. "And you have a very powerful pout. It could bring a nation to its knees."

"What about you, Angie?" Lena smirked as she glanced towards the doctor. Angela startled slightly as Lena stroked her face tenderly. "What can it do to you?" she said lowly.

"Lena..." she gasped slightly as her hand tightened its grip on the brunette's shoulders. "You don't know what you're doing. It must be the hormones."

The younger woman rolled her eyes. "It's called flirting where I'm from, love."

The dusting of pink on Angela's face was very prominent. "Let's just watch the news and after we have dinner, we can decide what to do about your child."

The brunette huffed slightly. "Fine," she whined.

It was only five minutes into the news when she fell asleep however. Angela did not say anything but merely stroked the young woman's head as she was slumped against her shoulder. _You're so peaceful like this... How long can this feeling last? I can't take much more of this, surely._

When Lena woke up, it was to Angela now sleeping on her shoulder. The blonde locks obscured her face slightly as they had fallen in front of her. Lena chuckled as she brushed them to the side. "Must have been dozing for a few hours. Wonder if she's hungry..." Her phone buzzed slightly and she frowned as she saw the text message light up the screen.

" _I should be arriving within an hour or so. After I conclude my mission, we can meet up."_

The short text from Gabriel brought a slight smile to her face but she paled when she noticed the news on the television catch her attention. "This just in... A plane flying in from Paris has crashed over London today into the London Bridge. Death toll is estimated into the hundreds as not only the people from the plane but the various cars and pedestrians all over the bridge have been sent into the River Thames. While falling into the water should not have been fatal, the various debris and shrapnel from the bridge and plane could be elevating the death toll. We will keep everyone updated. We suggest staying indoors as to not obstruct emergency personnel trying to reach the area."

Lena felt a stone form in her body and she felt frozen. Her hand flew across the phone's menu quickly. " _Gabe? Which plane are you on?"_ A few minutes passed and she grew more panicked. " _Please tell me you aren't on the one that crashed...?"_ She whimpered slightly as even more time passed. " _Gabriel? Please be safe."_

Angela had barely stirred when the news blared again. "Tekhartha Mondatta has decided to postpone his speech tomorrow in light of recent events. He apologizes to his following but wishes for the survivors to be found and treated from this earlier crash.

"Lena?" Angela murmured as she noticed the crying brunette. She tried to wipe the tears off of her face and winced when she saw her flinch. "What's wrong?"

"What if he's dead?" she moaned softly when she thought of it more. "What if Gabriel died in a crash or something else? Can he swim Angie? What if..."

"The Gabriel Reyes I know won't just die to anything," the doctor tried to assure her but the brunette was having none of it.

"And how would you know that?" she bit out harshly as she pulled away from the doctor. She was wiping her face with her hands as the tears kept leaking out. "You don't know everything, doc. He won't even talk to you."

 _But I know he can't die from a crash or whatever you're freaking out about... Gabriel as he is can't die simply._ "Lena... You're panicking. Do you need some medication or..."

"I want to see him," she huffed as she began to reach for her jacket.

"No! I don't know what's worrying you but..."

"Gabe was heading over. He texted me. Then there's a plane crash. I think he was there," Lena shot out quickly. "I don't have time to second guess myself, Angie. Help me or get out of my way."

"Lena, if there's a crash, you just can't..."

She flung the door open and sure enough, the sound of sirens filled the air. A heavy rain was pouring, obscuring her vision. "Bloody hell! It's a mess out here." She fell backwards and held her stomach tightly. Before she could reach towards the door, it shut suddenly.

"Lena," Angela sped over to the young British woman and quickly rolled up her shirt. "Whatever happened... I hope you don't bruise. Your child should be fine but how did you fall back?"

"Check the door, Angie," Lena gasped, completely out of breath.

Frowning, Angela walked slightly to reach her staff. After using the beam to check over Lena's condition, she tried to open the door and scowled. "Verdammt. This isn't right." She attempted to input the emergency door code just to see a skull motif over the panel. _That isn't like Reaper's skull. What is going on here?_

"I can't just let you two chicas leave," a smooth voice purred from behind Lena. The pregnant woman jumped as the light shimmered, revealing a smirking Hispanic woman in a cyberpunk like outfit. "After all, I have much investigating to do and can't have you two interrupt my plans."

"Who are you?" Lena scooted away from the mysterious woman as she noticed the gun on her hip.

"How did you get in my house?" Angela scowled as she reached for her blaster.

"The younger one let me in," Sombra smirked before gazing at the two. "Now as interesting as this all is, I wonder what will happen if I stay here longer. Will he investigate the plane crash or will he check up on his child?"

 _Gabe!_ Lena thought desperately. Unfortunately, her face did not hide what she thought as the woman chuckled.

"It was child's play looking into his phone calls and travel activity. Talon gives me so little to do that one must have a hobby." She spun her gun with boredom before taking it to Lena's throat almost teasingly. "I needed something to do. After all... How else will I feel alive?"


	7. Nobody Likes a Thief

Been so busy in trying to house hunt. Moving sucks!

Anyways, thank you to my followers and favoriters! I appreciate all the support.  
\+ Tuonra: I open a new can(s) of worms with Angela/Lena in this chapter that explains slightly on why Angela had not exactly caved to Lena's flirtations. I hope you enjoy :)

I do not own Blizzard, Overwatch or Battlenet!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Nobody Likes a Thief**

Angela glared as she massaged the restraints on her wrist. They kept zapping her slightly with an annoying shock that kept her from concentrating and it was slowly tiring her out. Because her body was unable to rest, she could not resume homeostasis and keep herself well by relying on the nano machinery running through her bloodstream. Sombra did not seem to care too much about the condition of either of her captives either as she proved by messily feeding them water and even then, the doctor frowned on how she did it. "I refuse to consume water this way. It's messy and unsanitary."

"Oh but this is how we do it in the Western Hemisphere with our dogs, chica." Sombra scolded as she kicked over the tied up former agent. Angela's face fell into the doggy dish and she sputtered on the water. "And that's what the two of you are to me. Just a pair of fucking bitches who happen to have what I want."

"Leave her alone, yeah?" Lena coughed as she had tried to drink the water out of her own dish in an attempt to placate the aggressive woman. She did not want to but she knew the baby in her stomach needed it; especially after 3 days of captivity in this insane's woman's captivity. She did not anticipate Sombra shoving her face into the dish by grabbing her spiky hair however.

"I need you well fed and watered," Sombra cooed as she began to pet the British woman. "Missing the father?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said evasively. _Shite. Is this someone with a row against Gabe?_ "Look, I'm just trying to recover. So if you could kindly bugger off..."

Sombra grasped at the woman's cheeks with a smirk, allowing her cybernetic fingertips to dig into her flesh. "If I didn't have to take care of you, I'd cut you for being so fucking cheeky," she practically sang as she watched blood drip off of her nails. "But what's inside you is worth enough to keep you breathing. However... Mercy here, Talon doesn't need."

"But without me, due to her delicate condition, she could miscarry. Then all would be for naught," the doctor negotiated carefully. She watched the Latina's unusual eyebrows arch slightly with curiosity. "You wouldn't want to be responsible for the death of an innocent, would you?"

"It's not an innocent. It is valuable however and my employers are demanding it."

"Talon?" Lena asked weakly as she tried to lean into Sombra's grip, hopefully to lull the captor into a false sense of security.

"I forget you're not an agent. Lo siento but it happens." Sombra walked around the house appraisingly, tapping random things with her gun curiously. "I wonder if Mercy kept information on Reaper's transformation."

"Reaper?" Lena frowned. "I don't know what that is."

"That is bizarre. Seeing as you're carrying his child."

She frowned and looked at Angela. The doctor had paled even more than her usual skin tone at the words. "He's... He's Reaper?" She shook her head in confusion. "What's Reaper?"

"Deadly mercenary. A definite badass. My friend," Sombra said fondly with a smile. "And a killer of the comrades who would let him die off into obscurity."

Lena felt her heart stop. _Gabe? A murderer? But he's so..._ She thought on how often their conversations got cut off by things, his complaints about his coworkers and then the lavish presents she got sent at times. Her mouth twitched unhappily at the thought. "At least he isn't crazy like you."

Sombra snickered slightly with an amused smirk. "He'd be thankful to have you defend his reputation. But he isn't here now, is he? And besides, mentally I'm likely a bit more stable. I'm an adrenaline junkie but Gabe... He's a special brand of fucked up. So, chica. You don't seem the type to sleep with him. Not that Gabe sleeps around. Thought he'd be more careful given what he is. You do know don't you?" Sombra's eyes widened with interest as she saw Angela's slightly wary face. "Mercy didn't confide something so vital to her patient? The facts are simply astounding. Even to an uninformed runt such as yourself."

"Don't treat me like I don't know shite," Lena scowled but she merely received a laugh.

"You don't even know how you got knocked up and you dare lecture me?" Sombra chuckled with amusement. "Why did Gabe actually care about you?"

The British woman was torn between disgust and worry for the man who was apparently her offspring's father by unnatural means. "You sound very bitter," she sneered. "He turn you down and took it badly, it seems it."

"You know nothing," the hacker hissed as she raised her hand and scratched the brunette across the face. Lena yelped in shock as the woman's already agile fingers were tipped with augments for the hacker's skills that dug very deep grooves into her skin. "No one will dare look at you now. Not Gabe. Not your angel-wannabe-doctor over here. No one." Lena touched her face gingerly and winced at the cuts. She noticed Angela tried to squirm over to her but the doctor received a kick from the hacker. "I have to avoid damage to the cargo but my dearest doctor, you aren't protected," Sombra cooed as she caressed the Swiss woman with her booted foot. "Although it would be a shame to get blood on my boot. Or mess up that pretty face."

"You sicken me," Lena spat as she felt blood from her cheek get into her mouth. She wanted to gag at the coppery taste as it caused her to think back on her last major accident. Blood had come out of her mouth that time. She was certain of it. She could feel the aluminum of the fuselage practically fly around her head as the plane seemed to shatter as it collided with the building she was in. Even the closest she was hiding could not resist that much momentum being thrust upon it. It was even a miracle that she was alive yet alone able to walk. She remembered feeling wisps around her. The feeling was almost like a warm smoke. She was enveloped it in during the crash and it seemed to cushion her from death. Realization struck Lena like a white hot knife through the gut. "No..."

"Someone finally gets it," Sombra smirked. "If it helps, he didn't mean to do that. Gabe doesn't make amatuer mistakes like knocking up a woman. He is too professional and paranoid for that." She glanced at the pregnant woman cruelly. "And once your child is ripped out of you, I doubt he'll be around. He likely is even dead. Not even Gabriel Reyes can survive a severe current that the plane fell into. He can only reform and wisp around so much."

"Did you... Did you try to kill him?" Angela asked weakly.

"My plans always go accordingly," Sombra purred. "Now we just need the labor to happen. So, where's the drugs, doc? Gotta induce it like now."

The doctor coughed in surprise. "You intend to induce her labor in such an environment, with her in that condition? I absolutely refuse."

Sombra chuckled. "I'll just search engine this shit then. Got no time for that. Rapidamente!" She trotted away from the two women and seated herself on a couch. Her fingers tapped the air, causing a transparent screen to appear. "Don't move, ladies. It's not like you'll bleed out," she laughed as she began scanning the screen. "I wonder if the kid will look like you or Gabe. It'd be nice if it was like him. I'll miss that pendejo."

Meanwhile, the mercenary shivered under his jacket as he placed the flowers on the grave. Doing so discreetly was difficult, especially since he chose to do an unmarked one in the park, but he felt he owed his former friend's wife the courtesy. "I'll miss your cold attitude," he admitted to the air as he lit a cigarette. The slight heat made him focus harder on the mound. _She would have laughed if I told her she would die in such an unsightly, boring manner._ _Just because I had little to fear doesn't mean she should have been involved. What is going on?_ He crushed the cigarette in his hand with distaste as he walked away. "For what it was worth, we worked well together. I'll find whoever caused this." He reached for his phone and sighed. "Battery got fried in the crash. Must not have gone into Wraith fast enough. I should check up on Lena."

He made his way into the familiar neighborhood and was about to knock on the apartment when he frowned. The doctor's car was in the driveway still but the lights were out. It was unusual for either woman to be asleep or napping around this time. He glanced towards the garden, looking for what he and Mercy agreed would be the way to make sure everything was okay. Glancing into the dirt, he frowned on not seeing the Blackwatch symbol he specifically gave the doctor for this very purpose. _Fuck. What could have happened?_ Wraithing, he climbed the apartment and entered through a higher window. He easily slipped in the window which was not even locked. _Angela knows better. What the fuck?_

He barely stepped in when he saw everything on Mercy's computer open. Every file seemed to be flying by and he glanced at the computer. He paled quickly seemed a purple humming device sticking out from the drive. He swiftly opened the door and cursed when he felt a shock travel through his body. "I thought I heard something. Welcome to the fiesta, Gabe," Sombra chuckled as she ended the electric surge.

The mercenary scowled as he collected himself quickly. "Sombra. What are you doing here? This is one of my safe houses," he played off, hoping she would drop it.

"Angela Ziegler is on the registry," the hacker smirked widely. "Unusual how you were all about killing her a few months ago then you visit England multiple times. Many purchases that make no sense for a hardened veteran of war to make. You leave a paper trail too, Gabe. One that I had no problem following."

"One day, you'll be too fucking nosy and you'll end up dead." Her laugh interrupted his words. "What's so funny?"

"I'm not scared of you or Talon. I'm always two steps ahead." She flipped through a phone in her hands and smirked. "Bring the kid. Or else."

Reaper stared at the phone blankly with confusion. _That's Lena's... What is in there that could... Fuck._ "Or else..."

"Like you aren't the only one she's texting," Sombra giggled. "This Emily person has been inquiring a lot about your baby momma. I wonder what she means to her." Winking at Reaper, she approached him and tapped his mask where his nose would be. "Boop!" She disappeared in a lightshow, causing him to scowl.

Reaper tore out of the room and headed to the living room. He cursed as he saw Angela bleeding profusely. "Angela," he roared ran to her, removing his mask as to not startle her. She coughed slightly but sat up to help as he quickly cut her bonds off.

"It looks worse than it is," she ground out slightly, referring to the blood. "Lena... Is she?"

"Cheers, love." He followed the groan and carefully untied the pregnant woman. "Shite. Angela. Gabe..." She glanced at the mercenary and bit her lip. "I was scared you were dead."

He halfway expected a hug and was slightly confused when she did not. He dismissed it however, thinking on how Sombra could have traumatized her. "What matters is that you're safe. I feel bad for whoever this Emily person is." He was about to examine the injury on Lena's face when she jerked back suddenly.

"Emily! That bint took my phone! No!" She tried to stand up suddenly and stumbled. "Gabe, you need to save her."

"Why?" he said harshly as he handed Angela a washcloth to begin cleaning up the British woman. "You're the injured one I'm worried about. Why do I care...?"

"Because I care about her! She has been checking in with me since she found out and..." Lena bit her lip slightly. "It's just... Look, she's really important to me."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Only because Sombra's involved. But I'm not leaving until Mercy cleans you."

"Yay!" Lena hugged Gabriel and he rolled his eyes and allowed her.

"I need to speak with Gabriel for a moment," Angela broke in bluntly as she practically dragged the mercenary out to Lena's confusion. She pulled him to her office and closed the door before turning to him swiftly. "Please. Don't let her get hurt. She's important to Lena and..."

"Who is she to her?" he cut in.

"Her ex," Mercy finished quietly.

He smirked darkly. "That's why you want the private conversation. You decide then, _Angela_. Do you want me to save the woman that Lena still has feelings for? Or should I conveniently find her dead?"

The doctor glanced away and frowned as her arms crossed. "No one should suffer, Gabriel. And I am not a monster to desire the death of another. Go. Rescue Miss Emily. I'll take care of Miss Oxton."

"But you want her to, don't you? When it comes to being selfish, you are certainly a prime example. You wanted to control life. So you stopped me from dying when I was ready. You used your nanomachines to heal Lena and unintentionally solidified my genetics bonding with her own. Instead of removing the unintentional pregnancy without her knowledge, you left it there. Admit it. You were curious. Morbidly so but it's okay in the name of science and medicine, isn't it?"

"Whatever results may happen, they can be great," Angela snarled, anger twisting her normally serene countenance. "This may give us a way to allow those unable to have children a way to. Or stronger, smarter humans. A new evolution for mankind. We're already so reliant on machinery. What's wrong with some in our bloodstream? Maybe the child might have something of their own? No matter what happens however, I will not treat her like a patient. She is special to me," the doctor said strongly. "Lena isn't just a test subject."

"Well, isn't she special?" he snarled viciously. "Using whatever feelings she's developing for you in the name of a greater future isn't exactly angelic, is it?"

"I'm not using her!"

"Then, what is this?" Reaper tugged the doctor over to her computer and pointed at the open program that Sombra had torn through. "You have a lot of explaining to do and you best start with the woman downstairs. Even I wouldn't hide something of this magnitude from her and I'm a psychopath," he said harshly. He turned to open the window. "I'll be back after I find this Emily person. And Lena better be aware of what you're doing."

As the mercenary Shadow Stepped out of the room, Angela slumped into her chair as she stared at the computer with despair. The program was displaying the vitals for Lena Oxton on the screen and showing the slightly elevated heart rate for the British woman. She closed the program and sighed as she deleted the folder named Project Tracer.


	8. Don't Be Daft!

I put off updating this chapter for about a week though I had it written since FFN was being fussy... I updating my other Overwatch story, Salvation, but the website still has not updating the update date yet alone sent an email -.-!

Nonetheless, thank you to all who follow, favorite, and review. It really does help!  
\+ Tuonra: I find Sombra possibly one of the most dangerous characters because of her background and also the general lack of remorse she has for anything. In a way, it's fascinating how she approaches life without being bitter. I really feel like though there is so much to her that Blizzard hasn't explained :(  
\+ tanithlipsky: Thank you!  
\+ : Glad you enjoyed

As always, I do not own Overwatch, Blizzard, Battlenet or anything

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Don't Be Daft!**

Emily was cleaning the clothes she had carefully hung out. A couple sets were even devoted to making sure her latest present to her ex-girlfriend was nice and spiffy. _I never would have imagined Lena to be like that. She just never seemed too eager or..._ She paused as she heard something metallic clink nearby. "What's that?"

Nothing answered and she turned back to the cloth before yelping once she felt a hand close over her mouth. Metallic implements on fingertips dug into her cheek. "Yonda," she heard a Latina voice coo into her ear. "You're one hard chica to track down. To think that a renowned aerodynamics engineer would leave her chosen career and decide to live such a basic life. How... quaint." The hand squeezed Emily's face tightly, causing the redhead to whimper slightly as she attempted to struggle in the hold she was placed in. "But enough of that. I will..."

Sombra flinched as she felt a bullet pierce her stomach. She released the British woman in alarm and touched the blood. Emily smirked as she held her pistol close to her. "There's more to me than just an engineer! I don't know who you are, but I know how to use this gun."

"How cute," Sombra rolled her eyes as she vanished in a shimmer of purple before appearing behind Emily and effortlessly knocking the weapon out of her hands. "But worthless effort. Firecracker or not..."

Emily headbutted the Latina in front of her but Sombra rolled her eyes, easily dodging now that she was taking this seriously. She was not even fazed as the British woman tried to run away towards her gun. She threw her translocator hard and hit Emily in the back of her head, knocking her out. "No..." the redhead groaned as she collapsed in her own yard.

"Now... why are you so valuable to Oxton?" Sombra pondered as she bound and dragged the Caucasian inside her home. "Time to find what you're hiding, hmm?" She tapped the air in front of her, bringing up a screen. "Now, let's ping every damn device in this home." A few scratches of her nails later and everything emitted a small beep. "Quite a bit of electronics though. Tablets mostly..."

She trotted through the house and smirked as she saw a tablet. "Emily? You haven't reported in for a while. Is everything...?" a voice sounded from a nearby tablet. The deep, yet inquisitive tone caused Sombra to stop. "Emily? It's past reporting time."

Sombra snapped her fingers, causing a dark hood to come over her head, pixelated skull motif concealing her identity as she ran her fingers over the electronic device. Purple streaks formed as the programs her fingertips accessed pulled on the tablet's programs, looking to alter them swiftly. "Hey there," she smirked as she watched the call disconnect. Quickly, she was attempting to hack through the connection formed. She was displeased however when the shot from a gun shattered the tablet in her hands. "Hey! I wasn't finished with that!"

"Well, I'm finished with you," a gravelly voice scowled. "After what you did..."

"And why the fuck do you care, Gabe? She's just an experiment at this point." Sombra smirked as she reached towards her former friend. "And this one... spied on her. Through the help of the monkey no less. Interesting, no? Most people's exes wouldn't keep in so much contact but this one... Almost constant texts. And a few of them containing alarmed responses in regards to Oxton's pregnancy."

Reaper paused and looked at the still unconscious woman. "I'd worry too if someone who was as into women like Oxton suddenly became pregnant. And with whatever happened causing it..."

"So, you didn't just bang her?" Sombra asked with a raised eyebrow. "Figured you were too professional for that to happen but how then?"

"I have no idea. But you're not getting my child."

Sombra rolled her eyes. "We're getting nowhere, Gabe."

"Talon is down an important operative, thanks to your schemes. Amelie paid the ultimate price."

Sombra pouted prettily but the emotional display was dead once you saw the apathetic look and non-surprise in her eyes. "Poor chica. She was always the pretty one in our team."

"And you had to take her down. Why are you working so much with Talon right now? We know you're not just a double agent or a triple agent. You have always been your own damn agent. You don't give a fuck about anything or anyone. So how does _my_ child calculate into your schemes?"

"You don't understand what's in your body. Nanomachinery created by Angela Ziegler herself. But they never go away, stay damaged or overproduce. Instead, it maintains itself along with your body. You, Gabe, are essentially immortal. And I'm certain, to a lesser extent, you'll pass some of those traits in a healthy way to any child of yours."

"Nanomachines, aren't organic. I never immersed myself into this shit like Mercy did," Reaper hissed darkly. "But I know that. I can't just grow something inorganic or expect it to be passed onto a biological offspring."

"Your nanobots repair your body. They repair themselves. They replenish and consume resources. Just like the normal functions of a body's red, white and other cells. It isn't a substitute but rather, an enhancement that has bonded with your body. I read that doctor's notes herself. She conducted quite the thorough research over your baby mama's physiology. And no one knows what's going on with your body quite like Angela Ziegler."

Gabriel felt anger and rage course through his body. The angel motif loving Swiss did not have to work hard to enrage him but this felt like a new low in the making. "This doesn't explain why you want my fucking kid."

"Because my body will give out soon. Or I'll be exposed yet again," Sombra said dramatically touching the implants on the side of her head. "It has happened before and I had to disappear. But your kid will have nanomachinery inside their blood. That is a machine. Something I can hack. Do you understand now, Gabe?"

"You're even more fucking loony than I thought if you're implying what I think you are..."

The Latina smirked. "How many times have I saved your life?"

"And I have saved yours although now I regret it," Reaper roared. "Nothing you have done warrants giving you my fucking first born."

"Such a protective daddy," she said mockingly. "You can still be that way. Your spawn would just come... With a few enhancements. After all, once I download myself in..."

"And referring to my child that way makes me want to kill you even more. You aren't going to hack, download yourself or even touch a hair on their head." He felt his shotguns grow heavy in his hands, almost as if more ammunition reloaded itself out of fury. "Just fucking die."

"Gabe! Wait," she pleaded, barely teleporting out in time as the shots spread where she had been standing moments earlier. She appeared right behind him and barely threw her translocator outside when the shots began to ring out again. "Damn it," she cursed as she touched the side of her face. The shotgun spread managed to hit her slightly and she hated bleeding. _Maybe I can sneak back and..._

"Death comes," a gravelly voice sounded, causing her to curse as she triggered her invisibility, to get away from the red swirling smoke nearby. "Die! Die! DIE!" Reaper howled as he let loose with his guns. He barely saw her stealth fail before noticing she threw yet another translocator and activated it. "Come back here, coward!" he howled as he Shadow Stepped towards where she threw the device.

Back in Emily's house, she groaned weakly and looked around her home. Everything was in disarray and shotguns were littering the floor. What was unusual was how they were very wispy the weapons were and the shells were smoking before disappearing. "That's not normal," she frowned as she dug into a nearby drawer. She found a sleek, white tablet with a familiar insignia. "Hey big guy. Are you there?"

A few grunts later and the world's smartest gorrilla picked up the connection. "You're alive! I feared the worst when I couldn't reconnect immediately. Especially since the only other nearby agent is Mercy and she hasn't responded to any of my calls at all."

"Something's going on, Winston," the redhead said grimly. "And it might have something to do with this." She quickly used the tablet to snap a photograph of the shotgun shells and one of the shotguns that disappeared after a few seconds. "This isn't normal. But this doesn't seem like something the person who attacked me would use. For one, she didn't have any shotguns."

"Are you sure?" the scientist frowned. "Those guns belong to a Talon agent named Reaper. He was known to work in conjunction with other agents so maybe..."

"According to all the reports, Talon never worked alone. Besides, no one should know that I was affiliated with Overwatch anyway," the engineer frowned. "This woman was alone. But she didn't seem to mention Overwatch at all. But she mentioned something that bothered me. My ex."

"What?" Winston asked with confusion. "I don't understand."

"She mentioned Oxton. That's my ex-girlfriend," Emily explained patiently. "Granted, it could be a coincidence of name. But I can't think of any other Oxton I would be valuable to, if I'm quoting her words correctly."

"Strange. Who is this Oxton anyway? I'll try to look into it with my information."

"Lena Oxton. She was a remarkable pilot who pulled out of the program before she even got to the Slipstream Project. It's a shame too. I dated her through most of the beginning program but while she was selected to pilot, I was drafted towards the engineering and technical portions. It's actually why we... broke up." She paused, unsure of how Winston would understand traditional dating conventions. "I commented on her lack of ambition and how she was holding herself back while she berated me for not understanding her family's wishes and for trying to control her. It was... somehow amicable at the end. Maybe we realized we were better off as friends than as partners. Regardless... We started communicating against after her accident and pregnancy. Her family barely contacts her now," Emily said with bitterness and regret tinging her tone. "She is being looked after now though. And is due any day now."

"Actually, I found something about her," Winston said with an interested hum. "She's the one Mercy is looking after. Something about unusual circumstances. I wonder if the pregnancy is why she didn't respond. Perhaps Miss Oxton is giving birth?"

Emily frowned. "I asked to be contacted in that event. For moral support. It's unlike Lena to disregard a request like that."

"Are you sure that maybe things haven't just been... awkward?" Winston broached carefully.

Emily shook her head feverantly. "Don't be daft. Lena is too loving and sweet to let something like that ruin friendships. There never was a more loving, friendlier and better mother out there than her."


End file.
